Sonic and the Dark Souls
by andyvader
Summary: It's been a couple of years since Sonic and his friends saved the world. Everything seems to be fine.....until the mysterious appearance of the Black Chaos Emerald and Sonic's new evil self, Dark Soul Sonic, their world is in peril once again!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Thousands of Years Ago.......

Out of nowhere in the darkness of space, a small, mysterious meteor-like object starts raining down towards the southern area of space. As it descends even further to space, the mysterious object suddenly find itself entering its next destination of the nearby system....Earth. The meteor continues raining down to the surface of the Earth until it finally crash landed somewhere in the deepest forests. The scene then reveals the mysterious meteor that crash landed...but isn't a meteor. The object suddenly starts glowing darkly as it reveals itself.....the Black Chaos Emerald.....

**SONIC  
AND THE  
DARK SOULS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

PRESENT TIME

It is a peaceful life at the planet Earth. Everyone makes a living and are having responsiblilites, fun, love, and friendship in the planet. Among them, there are also their greatest hero...the fastest hero...Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue blur and his friends are Earth's greatest heroes as they were able to stop evil outsiders from either conquering the world or destroying it. From defeating the liquid monster Chaos to the monster Dark Gaia that exists in the Earth's core, Sonic and his friends were able to be the end of them and everyone cheers and loves them. 

After saving the world so many times, Sonic the Hedgehog finally gets to chill at Emerald Beach. Enjoying the view of the ocean relaxes Sonic since....well...he's blue, despite the fact that he can't swim. Lately, Sonic's been thinking about the past adventures that he and his friends had in the past. Sonic recalls his adventure in Station Square, the city that was once flooded by Perfect Chaos. It was pretty intense when the city is flooded, there were a few hundreds of lives were lost because of this. Sonic started chuckling, remembering the part when Perfect Chaos shot down Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier, thinking it was funny thinking Eggman thought that HE can stop Chaos. Anyhow, thanks to Sonic, Tikal, an another echidna from Knuckles' tribe, took Chaos and both her and Chaos were sealed up in the Master Emerald again. Sonic then looks up at the sky....noticing that the Space Colony ARK is still there even after all these past adventures. Sonic remembers the time when he and Shadow, the Ultimate Life-Form, had their first encounter. They always delcared that one of the other is a faker. Finally, they settled the score and Sonic and Shadow fought onboard the Space Colony ARK. The battle was pretty rough for Sonic, seeing that Shadow has the power to use Chaos Control, but eventually the two hedgehogs had to settle things later as the Colony is about to destroy the Earth. With the help with Shadow, Sonic was able to stop Professor Gerald's plans and stopped ARK from destroying Earth. After that was done, however, it appeared as Shadow died as he fell towards to Earth.....or say it seems. In the next adventure, while Sonic and his buds Tails and Knuckles go after Dr. Eggman, who reveals to not be the one behind the plot and turns out to be Sonic's old enemy Metal Sonic, Sonic discovered that Shadow did survive....even though he lost his memories. But after some help from Sonic and his friends, during the invasion of the Black Arms, Shadow the Hedgehog regains his memories...and his duty to protect Earth for Maria's wishes. With that, it gave Shadow the power to defeat Black Doom. Because of that, G.U.N. made Shadow a part of the team with Rouge the Bat there too. Finally....his latest adventure was when he tried to help a new friend name Chip or, as Chip reveals later, he's actually Light Gaia. During that time, Sonic suffered a curse with Sonic the Werehog, the transformation he once had to go through after Eggman used him and the Chaos Emeralds' power to awaken Dark Gaia. But he doesn't need to worry about that anymore, as Dark Gaia got rid of Werehog in return of getting its power stronger. With Chip's help, Sonic was able to defeat Dark Gaia and bring the Earth back to normal. Thinking these past adventures makes Sonic excited and in eager for his next adventure. The question is....what future has in store for our blue hero? "

"Sonic!"

Sonic stops thinking and turns around, noticing Tails flying by. "Hey there Tails!" Sonic says cracking a smile, "Glad you can come and chill with me." Tails shook his head and said, "Never mind that. Get up and hurry. Eggman and Metal Sonic are attacking Station Square!" Sonic then gets up and starts stretching his legs. "So Eggman decides to come out of hiding huh?" Sonic said smiling as he finishes, "Finally I can crack that egghead wide open. Yeah! Let's go!" With that, Sonic already running ahead, leaving Tails in the dust. "Wait up Sonic!" Tails shouted as he starts spinning his tails into a propeller, making him start flying after Sonic.

Meanwhile deep in the Mystic Ruins, a big, fat purple cat is walking around everywhere, looking in the bushes, behind the rocks, looking at the trees for a green frog. "Froggy! Where are you?" Big the Cat said while looking around, "It's no use....I can't find him. Where could he--oh!" Big suddenly trips on something as he fell to the ground. "Ow. What did I just trip on?" Big asks himself, "Hmmm....?" As Big the Cat looks at the strange object, he then picks it up and examines it. "Oh wow," Big said looking at a Black Chaos Emerald, "What a pretty gem I found! I'll replace it with the red gem that the yellow fox took from me as a good luck charm." 

Sonic and Tails then arrives near the train station, seeing a blue robot and an G.U.N soldier that was grabbed by the robot. "Spare me!" the soldier says weakly being choked to death. "Why should I," Metal Sonic asks. Metal Sonic then throws the G.U.N soldier to the wall, making the soldier unconcious, and Metal Sonic sees Sonic and Tails coming. "About time you show up my loathsome copy," Metal Sonic says. "Hey Metal Sonic!" Sonic said, "Leave these guys alone. I'm here aren't I?" Metal Sonic nodded and said, "I know that. But I have to get your attention first to notice me." "You know," Sonic says smirking, "You could have just made a huge chilidog to get my attention." As Sonic and Tails started laughing, Metal Sonic started to get annoyed. "Shut up Sonic!!" Metal Sonic yelled angrily, "I came here to settle our score once and for all that I'm the real Sonic!"

"And you will soon my greatest creation."

Everyone heard the voice and notices that Dr. Eggman just appeared before them, while in his classic Egg-Mobile vehicle. "Sonic! It is time we end this!" Eggman said a bit mad already. "Heheh. Nice to see you too Eggman," Sonic said giving him a thumbs up thus making Eggman more mad. "Don't get me started," Eggman said, "Metal Sonic, attack Sonic!" Suddenly Metal Sonic dashes toward and tackles Sonic, sending Sonic crashing to the wall. "Sonic!" Tails says now worried. As Sonic got up, he slowly smiles. "Heheh. Is that your best shot?" Sonic asks. "Not even! Now die!" Metal Sonic yelled as he charges after Sonic. Both Sonic and Metal Sonic started spinning and dashes against each other. A great attack force made them both sent them flying. After the fall, Sonic got up and jumps after Metal Sonic. "If you're going to try you're stupid Homing Attack," Metal Sonic says as he suddenly puts up a Dark Barrier, "It won't work!" But Sonic didn't use his Homing Attack as he went higher in the air. "What," Metal Sonic says being confused, "He's not using Homing Attack!" Sonic suddenly turns into a ball and falls to earth. "No but its my bounce attack!" Sonic says. Sonic bounces on Metal Sonic's Dark Barrier, thus breaking it, then bounces again but on Metal Sonic. After bouncing Metal Sonic 5 times, Sonic kicks Metal Sonic to send him flying. Metal Sonic crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Sonic smiles. "You getting rusty Metal," Sonic asks as he streches his legs while waiting for Metal Sonic to get up. Metal Sonic finally got up and says, "Not even close! I have other tricks up in my sleeve....(Metal Sonic's right hand starts glowing) Chaos...." Sonic's eyes became widen when Sonic got worried. "Crud!" Sonic says. "Spear!!!" Metal Sonic yelled as he threw 30 lightning spears at Sonic. With careful timing, Sonic managed to dodge the Chaos Spears with ease. Sonic suddenly got hit by Metal Sonic's charged attack, since he wasn't able to get the speed to dodge Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then grabs Sonic's throat and starts choking him. "Now you will die Sonic and I will become the real Sonic like I was meant to be!" Metal Sonic says as he continues to choke Sonic. "Sonic!" Tails says as he shoots his Energy Ball at Metal Sonic. "N-no....Tails....don't..." Sonic says weakly still being choked. Metal Sonic suddenly turned invisible, a technique from Espio's ninja powers, making the Energy Ball go through Metal Sonic and going after Sonic. Since Metal Sonic was invisible, Sonic was free from Metal Sonic and quickly dodged the Energy Ball. After Metal Sonic stops his invisible ability, Sonic kicks Metal Sonic hard. Metal Sonic was sent crashing into a green car and a person came out of the car, being angry. "Watch where ya going you fool!" the person says as he drove away with his now wrecked car. Before Metal Sonic could get up, Sonic uses his Spin Dash to send Metal Sonic crashing into a stop sign. Metal Sonic slowly gets up as his body is short circuting. "Had enough yet Metal?" Sonic asks, "You have lost!" Metal Sonic finally got up and starts laughing evily. Sonic and Tails got confused. "Why are you laughing?" Sonic says. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic," Metal Sonic says, "I was only using half of my power. But now you're starting to bug me, so I'm going to unleash my newest power that you'll ever seen because it WILL be your last!" "Brace yourself! You're about to get a shocking experience Sonic! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Eggman said as he laughed. Metal Sonic suddenly starts glowing as lightning shoots out of his body during the transformation. Sonic and Tails easily dodged the lightning as they watched the transformation. After two minutes of transformation, Metal Sonic became a even more powerful Sonic robot. "What...has Metal Sonic done??" Sonic asks himself shocked. Metal Sonic looks at his hands. "Yes...." Metal Sonic says as he made his metal hands become fists, "This power is incredible! Nothing can defeat me with this new form!" "Glad you like it Metal Sonic," Eggman said grinning, "I made a few new twists before I restarted you and now, with this power, you'll be even more powerful than Sonic!" Metal Sonic looks at Sonic. "Behold Sonic," Metal Sonic says, "You shall now address me as MECHA SONIC!!! NOW DIE!!!!" Mecha Sonic suddenly made his right arm turn into a machine gun and starts firing. "Oh crud!" Sonic says as he starts running away. "Yikes!" Tails says as he notices the machine gun's shots and starts flying higher. As for Sonic, he continues to try evade the shots but some has hit Sonic's right arm as his arm started bleeding. "This is sad Sonic," Mecha Sonic says, "You should be fighting me! I'll put an end to this now!" Mecha Sonic then opens his chest and shoots a huge blue laser. Sonic quickly saw the laser and barely jumps out of the laser's way. Sonic then uses his Spin Dash to hit Mecha Sonic. "Heh!" Mecha Sonic says. "What!??!" Sonic says surprised that the attack didn't hurt Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic then punches Sonic hard and flying. Sonic then crashes into 3 buildings of Station Square. "Sonic!" Tails says now worried. Sonic slowly tries to get up. Mecha Sonic then shoots three homing missiles at Sonic. Sonic quickly jumps on one of them and then jumps towards Mecha Sonic using his Homing Attack. Before the attack could succeed, Mecha Sonic grabs Sonic and throws him high in the air. "Chaos Control!" Mecha Sonic says as he teleports. Meanwhile in the air, Sonic was still flying higher in the air as Mecha Sonic suddenly appears above Sonic. Mecha Sonic then stomps Sonic as they both head towards earth fast. The crash caused a huge explosion. Mecha Sonic got off of Sonic. Sonic slowly gets up. "(Pants) You're kinda.....tougher than.....I thought...." Sonic says weakly. "Ha ha ha ha!!" Mecha Sonic says obviously proud with his new power, "I finally win!! I'm the REAL SONIC!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mecha Sonic suddenly glares at Sonic. "And now that I proved myself that I'm the REAL Sonic," Mecha Sonic says he starts opening his chest to prepare his laser again, "You must now go straight to the dump.....once I destroy you!!!" "No......" Sonic says weakly. "I'll save you Sonic!" Tails says as he starts flying closer to Mecha Sonic. Suddenly Mecha Sonic fires his missile at Tails. Being unable to see that coming, Tails got hit and exploded by Mecha Sonic's missile as he lays on the ground knocked out. "No!! Tails!!" Sonic yelled in fear. Mecha Sonic looks at Sonic as he suddenly, his metal platelett chest starts to open, starts charging up his laser. "I wouldn't worry about the fox boy Sonic," Mecha Sonic says still charging his laser, "The fox is lucky that I'm not interested in seeing him dead. He will be killed though.....once I finish you off!!" "Ggghhh..." Sonic said weakly as he tries to get up while noticing Mecha Sonic about to fire his laser, "Maybe it's not him whose getting rusty......" 

TO BE CONTINUED..........


	2. Chapter 2

**SONIC  
AND THE  
DARK SOULS**

CHAPTER TWO

Where we last left off, Sonic was losing the battle against Metal Sonic, who is now in his more powerful form known as Mecha Sonic. And now Sonic is about to die from an incoming laser blast coming from Mecha Sonic. "Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog!!!!" Mecha Sonic yelled. "NO!!!" Sonic yelled as he quickly tries to get his guard on.

"Chaos Control!"

Suddenly the blink of light stopped the laser, saving Sonic's life. "Huh?" Sonic says confused. "WHAT?!!" Mecha Sonic yelled in surprisement, "Where did the laser go?? Who did that?" Then suddenly a black hedgehog teleported in front of Sonic. "Shadow!" Sonic says smiling. "Grrrr!" Mecha Sonic growled, "It's that blasted Shadow!" "Oh ho…" Dr. Eggman said as he continues to watch the battle, "Looks like Shadow has decided to join the battle. Interesting." Shadow looks at Sonic, being disappointed. "You disgust me Sonic," Shadow says, "You can't even take out the trash!" "SAY WHAT?!! YOU CALLING ME TRASH!!" Mecha Sonic yelled angrily. Shadow looks at Mecha Sonic and grins. "Yeah you're right," Shadow says grinning, "You're not trash…you're just a piece of junk!" "WHAT???!!!!!" Mecha Sonic yelled loudly, "OH HELL NO!!!!! THAT DOES IT!!!! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I GIVE YOU A QUICK AND PAINFUL DEATH, SHADOW!!!" Shadow laughs a little and said, "Try me." "Oh I will!" Mecha Sonic says as he got back into his fighting position. Shadow and Mecha Sonic both used Chaos Control and teleported to the top of the skyscraper. Sonic gets up and looks up at the skyscraper, smiling. "Hey Shadow!" Sonic yelled, "You could have at least taken me with you!" Sonic then looks at Tails, who is still unconscious. Sonic picks up and holds Tails. "I guess I'll take you to Cream's place so you can recover," Sonic says quietly, "I'll be right back to join you Shadow." Sonic then took off to the forest with Tails.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled and throws his lightning spear at Mecha Sonic. "Dark Barrier!" Mecha Sonic shouted and put up a barrier to protect himself. Shadow then teleported behind Mecha Sonic and gave him a good kick to the air. While in the air, Mecha Sonic opens his chest again and shoots the laser at Shadow. Shadow grins and says, "Chaos Control!" Chaos Control made the laser disappeared and then reappeared right back in front of Mecha Sonic. "What?!" Mecha yelled before he got hit by his own laser. As the smoke clears, Mecha Sonic flew out of it. "Damn you Shadow!" Mecha Sonic yelled as he turns his right arm into a machine gun and starts firing. Shadow started running around in circles, evading each shot. "Stand still!" Mecha Sonic yelled, ".......ARGH!!!!" Suddenly a blue ball tackled Mecha Sonic and sends Mecha Sonic crashing down hard to the ground. Sonic landed on the skyscraper as he rejoins Shadow and gives him a thumbs up. "Thanks Shadow!" Sonic says now smiling. "Hmph!" Shadow says, "I didn't came to save you or your friend. I came to have a fight with Metal Sonic." "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say buddy," Sonic says smiling. Shadow then turns back to Sonic and kicks Sonic in his face. "OW!!" Sonic yelled as he got up. "Don't ever call me buddy Sonic!!" Shadow yelled before turning away from Sonic again. "Geez Shadow…" Sonic said as he rubs his face where Shadow kicked him. Suddenly Sonic and Shadow got hit by a laser and crashed landed to the ground after he fell high from the skyscraper. "Ha ha ha!" Mecha Sonic mechanically laughing, "You fools mustn't leave your guard down or you'll be suicidal!" Sonic and Shadow got up from the floor and looks at each other."Wanna team up," Sonic asks. "Hmph!" Shadow says as he nodded, "Fine. But don't get in my way." Sonic and Shadow looks at Mecha Sonic and they started spinning. "What are they up to?" Mecha Sonic said. After they were done spinning, Sonic and Shadow were glowing. Dr. Eggman suddenly gets nervous and realizes what they are up to as he says to himself, "They use this trick before back at the ARK…" "Mecha Sonic," Sonic says as he smiles, "Prepare to face....." "Our Light Speed Attack!" Shadow finishes. "WHAT!!??!!" Mecha Sonic yelled. Sonic and Shadow charged after Mecha Sonic with lightning speed. "Oh no you don't!" Mecha Sonic yelled as he puts up his Dark Barrier, "Dark Barrier!" But due to their amazing speed, Sonic and Shadow tackled Mecha Sonic hard and sending him flying fast before he can successfully put up his shield! Mecha Sonic crashed through several towers of the city as the remains of them crash landed on him. Sonic and Shadow got up and looks at each other again. "That was sweet!" Sonic says smiling. Suddenly the rocks starts rumbling and Sonic and Shadow stayed on their guard. The rumbles exploded and Mecha Sonic jumped out of them, looking all beat up and pissed. "ARGH!!!" Mecha Sonic yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU FOOLS WIN!!!!! NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!!" Mecha Sonic then started glowing red as he gets into his familiar fighting position. "Shit!" Shadow yelled, "He's using my attack!" "Mecha Sonic! Don't do it!" Sonic yelled even waving his arms at him. Mecha Sonic, as he glows more darker of the red color, ignores them and says, "Chaos.........." Sonic looks at Shadow. "Shadow! Get us out of here!" Sonic yelled. Shadow shook his head. "It's useless to try," Shadow says, "Mecha Sonic's Chaos Blast would spread anyway and destroy us and the city. If I had a Chaos Emerald, then it's a different story." "The heck!" Sonic says, "We can't let him do this!" Shadow became nervous as he shouted, "Damn it! It's too late!!" "BLAST!!!!" Mecha Sonic yelled and the explosion occurs, already started spreading and destroying the city. "We're goners!" Sonic yells as he and Shadow tries to guard as the explosion starts getting closer to our hedgehog heroes.

Back in the Mystic Ruins, Big's "good luck charm" starts glowing brightly and is starting to get out of control. "Huh?? What's going on with my lucky charm?" Big asks as he lets go of the Black Chaos Emerald as it floats in the air while still glowing. Suddenly the Black Chaos Emerald instantly created a portal beside Big is and the portal suddenly starts sucking Big in. "Waaa! I'm being pulled in!" Big yelled before he was completely sucked into the vortex. As soon as Big disappeared into the vortex, the portal closed itself and disappears. With that done, the Black Chaos Emerald instantly teleported as it disappears from the Mystic Ruins.

"It's getting closer!" Sonic yelled as the hedgehogs are about to get hit by Mecha Sonic's Chaos Blast. Then the Black Chaos Emerald suddenly teleported in front of Sonic and Shadow and shines brightly as it blinds Sonic, Shadow, Dr. Eggman, and Mecha Sonic. "What's going on??!!" Sonic yelled as he covers his eyes. "Don't ask me stupid!" Shadow yelled also covering his eyes. After a good couple of minutes, the bright light slowly disappears….along with the explosion that Mecha Sonic's Chaos Blast created. "Huh?" Sonic and Shadow both said surprised. "What?!" Mecha Sonic and Dr. Eggman said surprised, "What happened?!" "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY CHAOS BLAST???!!!!" Mecha Sonic yelled. Suddenly the Black Chaos Emerald slowly starts floating towards where Mecha Sonic is at and "glares" at it. "……Is that a Black Chaos Emerald?" Mecha Sonic asks Dr. Eggman as the Black Chaos Emerald "examines" Mecha Sonic. "Yes it is but I thought there are only originally 7 Emeralds!" Dr. Eggman said being shocked. The Black Chaos Emerald then slowly floats away from Mecha Sonic and floats towards where Sonic and Shadow are. "A Black Chaos Emerald….??" Sonic repeated being surprised as the Emerald gets closer. "Perhaps we should take it for ourselves and find out where it came from," Shadow suggested as the Black Chaos Emerald "examines" Shadow next. After finishing examining Shadow, the Black Chaos Emerald slowly moves towards where Sonic is and starts examining our blue hero. "Uhhhh….what's it doing Shadow…??" Sonic asks turning to Shadow. Before Shadow can respond, the Black Chaos Emerald suddenly starts glowing rapidly and starts circling around Sonic. "Sonic!" Shadow says, "What are you doing?!" "I'm not doing anything!" Sonic says trying to move, "The emerald is doing it! I can't even move!" Suddenly a huge glow starts engulfing Sonic as the Emerald continues circling around Sonic and Sonic starts to yell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled painfully. "Sonic?! What's the matter with you?!" Shadow asks but Sonic is in pain to respond, "Damn it! I'll get the Emerald then!" As Shadow gets closer to Sonic, a force field suddenly appears in front of Shadow and pushes Shadow far from Sonic as Shadow crashes into the wall. "Mecha Sonic!" Dr. Eggman yelled at Mecha Sonic as the robot turns to the doctor, "I don't know what's going on, but that Black Chaos Emerald is up to something! Stop it!" "Don't tell me what to do!" Mecha Sonic yelled as he shoots a laser from his chest as the laser charges after Sonic and the Emerald. The laser suddenly got itself reflected with the force field and the laser suddenly hits and destroys Mecha Sonic's left arm. "GAH!!!" Mecha Sonic yelled as he backs away a bit, "It's no use! I don't think that Emerald wants us to interfere!" "GAAAAAHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic continues yelling in pain. After 10 minutes of pain and yelling, Sonic suddenly splits as he and a mysterious dark figure appeared as they both land on the ground, but with Sonic lying on the floor unconscious. "……What the heck…??" Shadow said as he got surprised, "What happened?!" Next to Sonic is another black but yet Sonic hedgehog that stands before him as the Black Chaos Emerald floats towards the black hedgehog. "Is that Sonic?!" Dr. Eggman yelled shocked, "But I….there's suppose to be only 1 Sonic in existence! …….(Looks at Mecha Sonic) No offense Mecha Sonic." "Gee….none taken…." Mecha Sonic said sarcastically. The mysterious hedgehog then looks at his hands carefully before clenching them into fists as he grins slowly. "Well…well…well…" the mysterious hedgehog said, "I'm finally free….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "Who the heck are you suppose to be??" Shadow asks as he got the mysterious hedgehog's attention. "Who am I?" the mysterious hedgehog said as he looks at Shadow, "Well….I'm supposed to be the evil, more powerful version of Sonic the Fool? SO call me….Dark Soul Sonic, the one who is going to destroy this damn planet!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Blaze suddenly woke up and starts to breathe deeply but yet fast. She slowly looks at where the Sol Emeralds are as they glow slowly and lightly as normal. "What was that?" Blaze asks herself quietly, "Is it a dream?...It's more like a nightmare...."

*Wham! Wham!*

"Princess Blaze, are you in there!?" a voice says from outside of Blaze's room. "Hold on!" Blaze says as she got up and puts her purple coat, white tights, and puts her high-heeled shoes on. "Come in!" Blaze says as she finishes putting her ribbon on her hair to keep it straight. The door opens and a koala known as Gardon gets in. "My apologizes Princess Blaze," Gardon says, "But we need to go now!" Blaze became confused and asks, "Go? Go where?" "Princess Blaze," Gardon says, "It's about the Queen! Your mother! She's dying!" Blaze's eyes widen and said, "What?!" Not in the moment to lose, Blaze quickly ran out of her room, leaving Gardon in the dust. "Wait for me Princess!" Gardon said as he follows Blaze.

*Cough cough!*

Blaze enters the Queen of Sol Dimension's room, who is now lying on the bed coughing very hard. "Mom! Are you ok?" Blaze asks as she stands beside her mother as Gardon comes in. "*Cough! Cough!* *Wheeze* Princess Blaze….my daughter…." Blaze's mother said smiling weakly, "Look how much you've….*breathes deeply* *Cough!* grown…so beautiful…" "Mother! Please tell me you're ok!" Blaze said as she places her hand over her mother's. The Queen shook her head slowly and coughs again before saying, "I'm….sorry my dear….but I'm afraid….it's time for your mother to go…." "NO! Mother! Why isn't the medicine working? Can't you get better in time?" Blaze asks as she starts shedding some tears from her eyes. Her mother shook again slowly. "My daughter….I don't have a strong soul anymore my dear…I'm getting weaker….*Coughs! Coughs! Coughs!* *Wheezes* I'm no longer a strong Queen and mother that raised you…." Blaze looks down as Gardon looks at Blaze. "Princess Blaze?" Gardon said a bit concerned for her. Blaze is crying. She's about to lose her mother. "But….mom….what about the kingdom….?" Blaze asks quietly while still shedding tears. "Shhhh…shhh…there there my beautiful girl…." Blaze's mom said as she slowly and weakly wipes her daughter's tears away with her hand, "Blaze….as according to our Royal Kingdom Rules….only you can rule the kingdom….but….you cannot do so…..not without a king…" "Wait! Wait! A **King**?!" Blaze said as her eyes easily get widen and takes a few steps back, "I….I have to get **married**??!!" "Yes….and no…." Blaze's mother said weakly before coughing again. "Yes and no? What's that suppose to mean?" Blaze asks while walking back to her mother. "Yes as in….*Cough! Cough!* *Breathes deeply* you **do **need to marry a man that you would love….but no as in…you can have that marriage whenever you feel is right….*smiles weakly* Come on….even you are still a bit young to be married…" Blaze smiles a bit and giggles, but then frowns again. "But mother…I don't know if I…" Blaze said before her mother starts coughing extremely hard, "!! Mother! Are you ok?!" "I….I'm….sorry my dear…..but my time is about to be up now…." Blaze's mother said weakly before coughing and breathing hard, then looks at Blaze, "Princess Blaze….my daughter….before I pass away….I shall give you…..*Coughs! Coughs!* one last piece….of advice……something that only your father and I know….and now the time is right for you to….know…..The Sol Emeralds….and the Jeweled Scepter have….have…." "Mother…? Have what?" Blaze asks now worried. "Have….a secret power…." Blaze's mother said very weakly, "If you can….discover that secret….you can….*coughs very roughly* can………….ca……..n…….." "Mom….?" Blaze said sadly as she slowly starts to shed more tears. "B……Blaz…..e….." Blaze's mother said very weakly as she slowly closes her eyes, "I……love…….y…..you………………………….." With that said, Blaze's mother slowly closed her eyes and the breathing and coughing have ended. The Queen of Sol Dimension and the mother of Blaze the Cat, is dead. "Mom……" Blaze said sadly as she starts crying even putting her face on her mother's bed to continue crying. Gardon also frowns as he takes off his traditional hat in honor of the fallen Queen of Sol Dimension.

TO BE CONTINUED........


End file.
